Savior
by Brooklynn10
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and savagely beaten. Who will save her? Edward comes to the rescue. Will he pick up the pieces? Graphic and sort of dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I needed a new project so I just wrote this quickly. I could develop it, or not. Just depends on how I feel. I had this story come into my head and wanted to write it down. It's been a bad week so I took my anger out on Bella--Don't be mad Bella! I'd trade places with you if it meant that I could have the Hot Edward Cullen kiss me the way he kisses you. Swoons. ha**

**please read and review.**

* * *

Savior

_Where am I?_ I thought as I opened my eyes to darkness. I could feel the cloth on my eyes and knew that I was blindfolded; it didn't stop the need to open my eyes and try to spot around.

All I saw was darkness.

I instantly tried to bring my hands up to my face to tear the layer off and throw it down. But I was constricted; my hands were bound together and behind me. I was sitting in a metal chair and my legs were also bound together. I wriggled and strained myself, trying to break free from the imprisonment. Panic rose in my throat, my tongue became heavy in my mouth and I could feel the hair on my neck stand.

I was in trouble.

I felt the searing pain in my head at that instant. It started at the base of my neck, a small tingling feelings then working up to a horrific, macabre pain on the crown of my head. It was like a tree; its branches webbed out all over my head surrounding my head with pain; but it was the worse at the top of my head. I tried to wriggle my hands loose so I could assess the damage, forgetting the bindings I was being held captive in. I tried to move my leg and felt the growing pain in my leg, I couldn't move without a shooting stab of pain sprint up my leg. It was no doubt broken, I hissed in surprise and injury.

_Focus, Bella, _I thought to myself. I needed to figure out what was going on, where I was, and what had happened to whined me up in an uncomfortable, damp chair, legs and hands bound, blindfolded and a deep gash in my head.

I thought back from the last thing I could remember; it was all fuzzy. I remember being in Port Angeles…with Angela and Jessica…a dress shop…then a bookstore? My mind went to work at the puzzle in my head, working out the kinks and missing fragments until my head hurt even worse. I remembered heading up to Port Angeles to go dress shopping with Jessica and Angela…for Mike? Yes, Mike and Jessica were going together, Jessica was so excited for it, but she didn't need to know that I had shut down Mike so that he could have said yes to her, it was the least I could do for her since she had been my first friend here and that I wasn't interested in Mike Newton. We were looking at dresses and I decided to go to a bookstore and catch up with them at dinner….then what happened? I was walking out of the bookstore after purchasing a couple of my favorites I had lost in the move to Forks and when I came out… Another hiss escaped my mouth as water dripped onto my open wound. When I came out I walked down an alley for a shortcut to the restaurant. I remember being followed…I was about to run…and then something hard hit my head. _So that's how that got there, now onto where I am._

I tried rotating my body around, clenching my hands that were behind me, trying to break free. I bit my lip, digging into the skin to stop from the pain I was engulfed in. I tried not to yell out; afraid that someone would hear me and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. My body ached in being in the same position for quite a while. I tried whipping my head back and forth, trying not to cry out from my head gasping with pain, hoping the blindfold would fall and I could finally see my surroundings.

It was cold, that I knew. I shivered from the eerie, damp basement that I was in. It was too cold to be anything else; maybe even a warehouse or a shack. No normal human being would have a basement so cold, wet, and silent. I realized that this wasn't the work of a _normal _human being; this was the doings of some creepy, perverted, twisted freak.

I crept my feet around, inching slowly as not to injure my leg any more, holding perfectly still so I would not make a loud noise. I felt nothing but concrete my feet. I knew no place that fit this description. _I hope I'm still in Port Angeles, _I thought to myself as I heard footsteps clamber towards me.

My body tensed and my heart started to race. _Is this the end? _My thoughts were a jumble as I tried to form a coherent thought as my body was lifted from the chair and placed over someone's shoulder with a grunt. It was a man and I could smell the alcohol reek off of him, I held my breath in protest, my eyes watering from the pungent fumes that were seeping underneath the layer over my eyes. I started to thrash around, not knowing what I wanted to accomplish. I knew that I wouldn't go down with a fight, in fact, that was what I was about to do in the alley before I was attacked.

The burly shoulder tightened and his arm gripped me with more force, pressing more force onto my broken leg. I shouted out in pain, sobs breaking from my chest, dry heaving from my dehydration. Had it been that long since I had had water?

"Let me go," I cried out. At that moment, I was dropped to the hard, cement floor; landing on my broken leg. I screamed in agony from the heat of the pain rolling over my body. My body curled in a ball instinctively, trying to hide myself from whatever monster was nearby.

I heard a few men stifling laughs, their voices sending shivers down my back. I heard the unzipping of pants as one stepped forward, my body locked in realization, my legs indenting on one another. I could sense that he was standing over me; I felt the distant edges of his boots on either side of me. He bent down, and then his knees touched my sides as I realized he was kneeling over me. I felt his hand on my cheek, I jerked away from the touch. He caught me by the chin, jerking me to face him and brought his other hand to rub my face. His hands were dirty; I could smell the oil that was left on my skin from his touch. His fingers smeared over my lips, cheeks, and nose. His hand left my face and started down my body: first to my throat, his nails trailing along the thin skin there; then onto my breasts, he squeezed, fondled, and rubbed the mounds; I screamed in protest; using all my energy to move away from him, but it did no good. He put his weight on me, pinning me down on the ground; my arms still behind me, digging into the floor, my leg being pressed by his weight and causing unbearable pain. I bit my lip trying not to let him see any sign of pain; I didn't want to show him the affect he was having on me.

He started unbuttoning my pants and I wriggled from his grasp; he held on to me tighter, pressing into my hipbone firmly. Soon my pants were ripped off and my underwear was being savagely torn off also; I let out a bloodcurdling scream and he clamped his head over my mouth to conceal my screams and I sank my teeth into flesh, he whipped his hand off and shook off the nip. He brought back his hand and slapped me with the force of what felt like a semi truck.

My face fell to the side, feeling the red imprint of his hand still etched into my skin. The tears started at the corners of my eyes, I tried to blink them away but they were already flowing out of my sockets at momentous speed. I heard the snicker of the man who was now back on top of me. He ripped open my shirt to reveal my bra, which was discarded just as quickly. I whimpered terrified. The man ran his greasy hand over me and I could feel his erection at my opening. I felt the vomit rise in my throat, the anger rise as each tear overflowed my eyes.

He thrust into me, breaking all my barriers, I cried out in pain not caring whether he saw or not. I was bare to the World; I had nothing left but to cry. Dry sobs broke out of my chest, making my body shake with fury, disgust, and anguish. My leg was on fire from his weight, my head throbbing with steady beat of pain, I felt like someone was pounding a drum in my skull, and my insides were torn bluntly; I felt nothing but pain, encircled in it, encompassed in it.

He thrust again and I cried out once more; I was no longer silent, I was crying out in pain, praying to God he'd take my life then and there. I had never felt more alone than at that moment. The men laughed at my torture, scoffed even.

After a few more moments, the monster on top of me was done and I felt relieved until I heard him whisper into my ear, "We will all enjoy you, kitten." His breath was sickening, his voice made me quiver, and his touch made me cringe. His weight was released off of me and my leg instantly felt better. I felt a cool liquid run down on to my lip; I placed my tongue up to see the damage, my nose was bleeding from the slap I had received. I choked out another sob with a waterfall of salty tears as I realized what this man meant: they would all have their turns.

I heard the footsteps come closer and knew what was coming; he pressed his hands on my shoulders to steady himself, using one hand to unzip himself, and then he too broke inside of me. My insides still raw ached in pain. The painful fire erupted once more, sending me into my own personal hell. I bit my lip, coughing out a few more sobs until there was nothing more to give. These monsters had taken everything; I was numb now.

The men all took their turns in ravaging upon me; I had tried a few more times to get away but it had all ended with some sort of violence. I was sure I had a black eye, a fat lip, a bloody nose, and numerous bruising all over my body, majorly on my breasts from all the groping and throbbing. When the men had finally taken all they had wanted from me, they shoved my jeans on without any underwear and thrust my shirt back on with no bra. I coiled into a ball as I heard footsteps approach me. A moment later I was back over the shoulder of the one who had carried me in, flopping up and down on him as he took me somewhere else. My whole body tensed with the wrenching pain every time I bounced up and down on the burly shoulder.

I was thrown back down on another cement floor, praying I was alone. I wiggled around until I found I was in the corner, screaming in pain as I positioned my sore body into a comfortable position, which more or less meant I was comfortable for less than two minutes. I broke out crying even more, sobbing from the horrific situation I was in. Would I ever get out alive? Would I ever see my father again? Would I ever lead a normal life again? The answer always came to one option: no.

I laid there for what seemed like days, but probably more like hours as I waited for my doom. No doubt I was not done with or they would have surely killed me now. I tried to get as much as sleep as I could, trying to rest my body and reenergize anything I could. My eyes were still covered, my legs still bound, and my hands tied behind my back. The crying never stopped, just the sound of the sobs began to mute, but my eyes were an endless stream of tears.

I heard a door open and footsteps quietly come in, I whimpered in fright. The footsteps came closer and stopped beside me. I felt a cold hand on me and I cringed away from it; it was only here to bring me harm. I felt his hands run under my body and lift me to his chest. His chest was solid, but comforting in a queer way; I felt safe in his arms. I scowled at myself for even thinking a thought like that. This man was probably going to finish the job and I was feeling safe with him, _pathetic, Bella, _I thought to myself. I knew that this was my last waking moment and I wouldn't go down without a fight. I mustered up all the energy and courage I could and started flailing around, trying to break out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I screamed. His grip became firmer.

"Sh! I'm here to save you!" he whispered sternly into my ear. _What? Had I heard right? _

"What?" I asked flabbergasted. I was shocked that there was an ounce of hope left for me.

"I'm an agent on a special assignment, I stumbled upon you and I'm trying to get you out without drawing much attention to us. Now if you don't be quiet, you'll be in much worse shape than you already are in." I shut up at that instant, not wanting to make us stand out. He carried me for awhile, walking every direction known to man until he stopped abruptly. I craned my neck instinctively to see what our blockade was, knowing perfectly well that I was still blindfolded.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard the same man who referred to me as "kitten" ask.

"Restoring justice," My hero said seriously. I turned my head back into his chest, not knowing if we were going to live or die, but I felt safe in his arms.

"That there girl is ours," the snake said.

"She belongs to no one," My hero replied bravely.

"Says you and what army?" The man said hoarsely, barking a laugh. I heard other laughter erupting and knew that it was us against more than one man. Those odds weren't in our favor and I could feel the tears well up in disappointment in getting my hopes up.

I felt my hero place me on the ground and I knew he was surrendering. My body took over and instinctively curled into a ball at his feet.

"You don't know who you are dealing with," the monster said.

"Either do you," My hero said. I heard a fast whoosh and then bullet shots going across the room, thundering and ricocheting off the walls and into my eardrums. After many shouting, screams, and then one last thing: silence. I thought about if both parties had lost then I was back to square root: alone and no way of getting out.

My nerves were just about to shoot up and start panicking when I felt my hero's hands placed back underneath me and picked me back up to cradle me to his chest.

"Are you okay?" He spoke to me. I nodded in his chest, inhaling his scent. I could smell the blood and it made my mind jumble and my stomach rise.

"Have you been shot?" I asked quizzically.

"That is your blood," he spoke quickly. We were on the move again and walking quickly. I held on tighter, hoping that my strength wouldn't give out. I could feel myself losing consciousness but I wanted to stay alert in case something bad happened.

"We're almost there," he said answering my unspoken question. I smelt the fresh air before I felt it and I longed to open my eyes and see the kind world; something I had not seen in what seemed like forever.

My hero set me down on my feet, holding my waist to support me, I winced as I balanced on one leg to prevent further damage to my broken on. He untied my bonds and I stretched my muscles, feeling the tenderness and soreness that was overtaking my joints. My savior's hands guided up from my wrist up to my elbow, to my shoulder, to the base of my neck, to my ear, to my blindfold's knot and began to untie.

The light was blinding as the black cloth was taken off of me, I put my hands up to shield my eyes from the ultraviolet rays. The sun burned my eyes, stung my senses, and warmed my shivering body. I looked around my surroundings, taking in the forest that I was now standing in. I turned to look over my shoulder at the building that I had just exited and it was a cement block with two windows. I looked at it in confusion; who would build a place like this? I heard a throat clear and snapped my head around to see my hero stare at me with a careful stare. His eyes were dark, pulling me in and tantalizing me. His face was statuesque, marble-like and porcelain-looking. He was very good-looking and seemed to be my age, maybe older.

"How do you feel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Like I just got the living crap kicked out of me," I answered honestly. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed, he looked like he was trying to decipher something. I was attracted to him but I did not think too much of it for the pain that was swelling on every inch of my body.

"Let's get you out of here," he suggested. He picked me up without hesitation, not even hurting me at all in the process, and began to carry me through the woods to a clearing where a silver Volvo sat. He took out a clicker from his pocket, pressed a button, and then opened the back seat passenger door and slid me in. I lied on the back seat waiting for him to get in and as soon as he was, he peeled away from the dangerous setting I was growing accustomed to.

"You should sleep," he said quietly. I didn't argue, instead I closed my eyes and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I had had in what felt like years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up sometime early morning, for the sun was just rising and peeking through the curtains that were protruding on the bed. I sat up and took in my surroundings; I was in some sort of hotel room. A TV was in front of me on a dresser, a desk in the corner, a chair in the other, facing me. I placed the covers off of me and rotated my legs down to the edge of the bed and placed them lightly on the floor. I stood on one foot and felt even sorer, especially in my lower abdomen. Tears started to pour out of my eyes as it hit what had happened to me.

I was brutally attacked, raped, and beaten.

If not for my hero, I would be lying dead on the pavement in the middle of a forest. My head felt woozy from the realization and I turned my body towards the mirror on the side of me. I sighed and then took a look at my appearance. My hair was messy, my clothes tattered and torn, dirt covering every inch, I had bruises everywhere; my eye was black and swollen, my lips having a few cuts on them. I lifted my shaking hand up and placed it on the crown of my head, feeling the scabbing gash, it was about as big as a half dollar and hurt when I touched it. My cheeks were flushed with exhaustion and my eyes were drooping with anxiety.

I heard a door shut and footprints approaching and quickly turned around to assess my attacker, but I had turned too quickly and let out a cry of pain from the pressure on my broken leg. My hero came quickly and picked me up, laying me back on the bed, and then looking at my leg.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't move it, you'll do even more damage," he spoke harshly.

"It hurts," I whimpered, choking back the tears that were starting to surface. He had stopped looking at my leg and now had one arm on the side of my waist as the other was on the other side by my waist. He was leaning down and looking at me, I felt insecure and could feel the blush sneak up, he was checking the damage on my face; I must have looked horrible to him. I had even wanted to cringe away from my face when I saw it.

"You look better," he said softly.

"I feel better," I answered honestly.

"I need to…well you see…I need to check…" he said awkwardly, I gave him a confused look and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I need to check your body for all of the damage."

"Oh," I stated. "_Oh."_ I realized what this meant and I already felt the tears beginning to drip down my face as another man got to see me naked, not because I wanted him to see me naked but because of something out of my control.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you tell me to stop and I will," he said boldly, wiping a tear from my cheek away and placing my hair behind my ear. I nodded in agreement and he stood up to give me some room. "Sit up and we'll start with your head and shoulders." I followed his instructions and sat straight as he placed his hands on my neck. I winced at the pressure on the bruising and he relaxed his hands a little.

He ran his hands up my throat into my hair, checking every surface of my skull. "A few bruises on the neck and throat," he spoke to himself. "A deep gash on head; will need staples." I winced at both the statement and the pressure on my head.

"Now we'll do the chest and stomach," he spoke softly. My eyes lowered and I sighed. I began rising my shirt and hissed at the soreness. My hero helped the shirt off and laid it on the bed. "Lay down, please." I laid down and looked up at the ceiling as he leaned over me and ran his fingers over my stomach.

"No abrasions on the stomach," he sighed as he moved upward. "You okay?" I nodded and he continued his hands until they were placed on my breasts. His touch had sent a jolt down my body, it was nothing like I had gotten from the men who had taken advantage of me which was filled with despise and resentment, but this was filled with excitement and lust. I ignored the thought as he pressed the firm mounds. I winced once more as he pressed on a tender area.

"Minor bruises on the…chest," he whispered quietly. I was getting irritated at the awkward silence between us so I started up a conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Agent 546," he stated simply.

"Did your mother decide that, or was it your father?"

"That is the only name you need to know," he stated simply.

"Ouch," I hissed.

"Sorry, but the less you know, the better."

"I was talking about the pressure you're placing on my ribcage," I snorted.

"Oh, right," he noted. He released his hand and then stood upright. "We're going to need to check your lower…half now."

"Do we have to?" I asked sadly.

"It'll be better if we see how badly you are bruised up, and then we can heal you faster."

"Fine," I mumbled. He reached for my pants to unbutton them but I waved his hands away and did it myself. He helped me bring the dark jeans down and off my body. I was now laying naked on the bed while Edward started at my feet and worked his way up.

"Cold hands," I gasped. I hadn't noticed before but on my feet they were icicles. He mumbled an apology and continued to feel around my flesh.

"Why didn't you just take me home—that way you don't have to deal with me," I offered.

"Do you always refer to yourself as something unimportant?" He noted.

"Do you always avoid the question?" I retorted.

"Touché," he responded. He was at my knee, rubbing the hard bone and I screamed out in pain.

"Broken leg," he noted.

"Oh really? Thank you Captain Obvious," I snapped. He ignored my remark and moved up to my thigh, I could feel a fire burn in between my thighs, so different from a painful flame, more like a warm, dazzling fire. His cold hands gripped my thighs firmly, pressing to feel any injuries. He sighed and I followed him, we both knew what was coming up.

"Are you ready?" He asked politely.

"Are you even skilled for this?" I asked still hurting from my broken leg.

"I have a medical degree," he noted. He gently pulled my legs apart and his fingers brushed against my sex.

"How did you become that?" I asked trying to ignore the dull pain from my lower abdomen. Agent 546 snapped his head to me and growled furiously.

"These men raped you?" he was fuming now and I had the urge to curl into my ball. He could tell from my unresponsive mouth that he was not incorrect. He was heaving with anger; he turned away from me and stomped to the desk, within a moment all the items on the desk were on the floor thanks to a swooping Agent.

He turned back to my frightened face; I was scrambling underneath the sheets, trying to hide from him when his face softened.

"No, no, no, you don't understand," he began as he walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm not mad at you; I shouldn't have erupted like that. I have an anger problem; it's always getting me into trouble. You just have to pardon me sometimes." He smiled apologetically at me and I gave him a meek smile in return.

"Let's just continue this later," he added. I nodded thankfully. "But you do need to take a shower, yes?" I nodded again and Agent 546 picked me up, wrapped in a comforter and carried me into the bathroom. My hands were around his neck firmly as his hands grasped me tightly. I could tell he was still angry from the idea of those monsters raping me. It was comforting to know that he cared.

He placed me on my foot, leaned up against the counter, as he turned on the shower and placed towels on the toilet. He turned back to me and said, "When you are done, there will be clothes for you on the counter. Put them on and then shout for me and I'll carry you back to bed." I nodded understanding. He turned to leave and then quickly shut the door while I hobbled to the shower, threw the comforter off and stepped in.

The warm water felt nice against my skin, relieving the stress and rejuvenating my senses. I started with my hair, taking extra care not to rub against the crown of my head but still thoroughly clean my hair. After conditioning, I started on my body, taking the soap and cleaning up the cuts and bruises as best I could. When the water began to come out cool, I shut the water off and hopped out. I grabbed the towels and wiped my body off of any water. I dressed quickly, realizing I was in a cotton shirt and sweatpants. I sighed in relief when I was the underwear and bra sitting on the counter. The bra fit perfectly, if not better than my ones at home, and I started to wonder how he'd known.

I waved off the thought as I called Agent back in. He came in a hurry and picked me up gently, carrying me back to the bed. "You smell nice," he noted.

"Thank you," I stated.

"You're very welcome," he said politely as he laid me down on the bed. "We should take care of those injuries now." I groaned and he grabbed a black bag off the table and brought it to the bed. "Be very still," he ordered. I followed as best I could and before I knew it, I could feel the light pulling of the needle and thread in my head. "I don't have staples so stitches will work just as well. You can have them removed in a month."

After the stitches came the disinfectant ointment and Band-Aids; Agent came me an ice pack to put over my eye and the cool surface felt nice against my throbbing eyelid. He handed me a pill and a glass of water and I had a pretty good idea what it was; there was no tiny "aspirin" embedded on it and I grasped the concept of this being the "morning-after" pill. I swallowed the pill dryly and then gulped down the water. Had I ever been so thirsty?

"All better," he said simply, placing his utensils back in his black bag and putting it back on the table "We should get you home." I was sad to hear this, but what I needed most was to get home and be with my family, feeling safe. Charlie must be worried sick about now.

"You never answered my question," I noted.

"Ah, yes. Well I didn't take you home because I need to ask you a favor."

"Go on," I urged.

"I need you not to tell a soul you met me or you know who I am."

"I don't know who you are and no one would believe me," I stated simply.

"But in case someone asks, you will…?"

"Not tell a soul…on a few terms first."

"What?" he asked irritated.

"I want a few questions answered."

"What questions?"

"What is your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"What were you doing up here?"

"Pass," he said quickly. I didn't want to push him so I went on to the next question.

"Who were those men?"

"Just a bunch of troublemakers; they won't be bothering you ever again." I remembered hearing the gunshots and wondered if Edward still had the gun on him. "Now, do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Don't, it's my job."

"I'm still grateful," I stated simply.

"You ready to go?" He asked while standing. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me out the door back to his Volvo. It was a silent trip to the car and back home; we were only twenty miles away from Forks and felt relieved when we saw the outline of the small town.

"You grew up here?" Edward asked.

"Partially, I just moved here from Arizona."

"Why?"

"It was time to live with my dad," I sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, he's my dad, I love him. "

"But…?"

"If I don't get any personals from you, you don't get any from me," I stated. Edward sighed in frustration but accepted my answer nonetheless.

"It's that one right there, on the left, with the red truck and Cop cruiser," I offered.

"Your dad is a cop?"

"The chief," I said nonchalantly.

"Interesting," Edward mused.

"Interesting?" I asked curiously. Before he had time to answer, the motor was off and he was walking to my side.

"Is your dad home?" He asked as he opened the door for me.

"That depends," I shrugged as I stood and he picked me up; he started walking up the pathway to my front door.

"On what?" He asked.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning," he replied. We reached the front door and opened it without it being locked. Edward carried me to the couch that was in the family room and set me down gently.

"I've only been gone less than twenty-four hours?" I asked shocked. I had felt like I was kidnapped for days. Edward nodded and I sighed, "Then he's fishing."

"No one is home?" He confirmed and I nodded.

"Thank you once again, you saved my life," I said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure," Edward responded, he crept closer to me, being careful to not scare me and then lifted my hand and kissed it politely. "Try to stay out of trouble." I nodded in disappointment that this was goodbye.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"No."

"Oh," I responded, my face falling slightly.

"That is a good thing," he noted. "If I'm around it only means there is danger near." He turned on his heel and started towards the door.

"Edward," I said quickly after him. He turned sharply, staring at me with careful eyes.

"Yea?" He walked back over to me and leaned over my body. Before I could control myself, I kissed him. His lips did not reject me, but parted slightly at the touch of mine. His lips tasted sweet, like fruit, and massaged mine back with the same force I was giving.

His tongue slid over my bottom lip and I parted my lips more, giving me entrance, which he took full force of and explored my mouth. My hands wound in his hair and his on my face. I continued to memorize the feeling of his lips and the fire that he created in my body. I felt like I was on a cloud, barely breathing, but untouchable.

Edward whipped back from the kiss and stared at me in incredulously. We were both panting heavily and he spoke first. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not," I argued. "It was nice."

"Nice, but totally out of line."

"I didn't mind it so much."

"I can't get involved; it's my job to _not _get involved." He backed away from me and left quickly, the door slamming shut and I lying on the couch alone and heated.

Edward Cullen had saved my life _and _made me completely infatuated with him.

* * *

**So I feel totally better now that I wrote that. I will be continuing Bella, Boys, and Ballet. Thank you for being so patient with me! I just have to figure out what I want to happen next. Thanks again and tell me if you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know this was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I was bored tonight and found myself thinking about this story. Before I knew it, my fingers had taken over and whipped this puppy out. It is just a filler and I have yet to figure out if I am continuing this story. But this answers A LOT of your questions...except a few but I want to leave that option for you to decide.**

Disclaimer: I have NEVER been raped, sexually abused, or molested. This is just writing off of my knowledge and experience I have heard from people around me. I do not mean to offend anyone and I apologize sincerely if I do.

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and asked me to continue. This is totally out of my element so we'll see how crazy I get.

* * *

"Bella, when did you get home?" A voice woke me from my sleep. I mumbled something before I came coherent to find Charlie peering over me as I lay on the couch.

"Dad? Ugh, what time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Ten," he grunted, he sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing my hair from my face.

"I got home in the morning, how was fishing?"

"Great, got some bites," he answered. He leaned on my leg and I hissed in pain. He shot up looking at me shocked.

"I fell down the stairs, I broke my leg, no big deal," I said as the pain in my leg shot up my body and then calmed down.

"No big deal? Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asked sternly.

"I got it checked out, there was a doctor when I fell down the mall's stairs, he took care of me no charge and I will be fine. You know how I don't like to inconvenience anyone," I said tired.

"My daughter breaking her leg is not an inconvenience. You need to call me when these things happen," Charlie replied, his tone softening.

"I'm sorry, Ch-Dad," I replied.

"Jessica and Angela have been calling nonstop, what's that about?" Charlie asked.

"What did they say?" I shot quickly. _Please don't tell me that they told you they lost me in Port Angeles, Please!_

"They just said they needed to talk to you, I told them you were asleep."

"Oh, okay. I'll call them right now, they should be up, it's not too late." I tried to think of an excuse as quickly as I could before Charlie brought me the phone. I dialed Angela's number knowing she'd ask fewer questions than Jessica.

"Bella?" Angela said worried.

"Hey, Ang, I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I went to the bookstore and ended up falling off the ladder, you know how clumsy I am, any ways, I broke my leg and I was brought home. I just forgot to have someone call you," I said quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need, let Jessica or I know. I'll call Jess and let her know what happened, "Angela replied buying my excuse. I sighed gratefully in my mind and continued the lie.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, we thought you had been kidnapped or something," Angela laughed slightly. I returned with an uneasy laugh and then talked about the items the two bought while I was being saved by a Greek God. We ended the conversation after a few minutes and told her I would see her at school on Monday.

Charlie had brought the old crutches from the garage inside and laid them next to the couch. We had bought them a couple of summers ago for my prone to accidents and now they were kept on hand. I grabbed the used poles and made my way to my bedroom. Tired from the whole experience, I laid on my bed, looking over at the time, and felt the tears start to gradually build and then plunder down my cheeks; the hot tears cascading down at how cruel life had been.

After I wiped the tears, knowing perfectly well that this was normal, I thought about the gorgeous man who had saved me, shaking the thought that I would ever see him again. I then turned on my side to fall back into a slumber, dreaming of the perfect man who had saved my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stayed in bed Sunday, not being able to walk kept me bed-ridden. I used the day to read my favorite novels, allowing my mind to get lost in the wonderful fantasies the authors had created. Charlie brought me my meals and we chatted for a few minutes now and then, otherwise he watched sports and I kept to myself. The tears kept coming, periodically, but at different rates. I would blubber over what had happened for a few minutes and then sob for an entire hour. I knew that none of this was my fault, but things would change forever now. My whole sense of normalcy was gone, and replaced by something I had yet to figure out. I made a mental note to start the task of recovering and rebuilding my life prior to the event that I labeled "the accident." For that's what it was, an accident: an unfortunate mishap that resulted in damage and injury.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, I was turning out the light to go to sleep and wake up to head to school. I dreamt of the men and their horrible crime, waking up gasping, my sheets strewn from my kicking and the twists of my body. I calmed myself down, thinking about the rescue, the Adonis man, and the lucky fact that I was alive. I laid back down and let sleep claim me once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to my alarm buzzing and quickly sat up; I winced at the pain I felt in my body. My arms felt weighted down, my back aching with bruises, and my head was spinning. I waited until the walls maintained their shape and then took my crutches and made it to the bathroom.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, feeling the soreness of my body, and the tears come down my face as I remembered what those sick creatures did to me. I didn't want to be one of those rape victims who would never trust men again, so I would need to talk to someone about all of this.

But who? Angela? No. Jessica? No. Charlie? Definitely not.

I would need to go talk to a professional, but it had to be a secret. Not even Charlie would know what I was doing. I didn't like to the center of attention and this was no exception. I decided after school I would talk to a therapist.

I hobbled to Charlie's cruiser, after grabbing a pop tart on the hop out, thankful that he insisted he give me a ride instead of having to call Angela, or worse, Jessica to give me a ride. Charlie and I could enjoy the comfortable silence and not have to deal with the awkward atmosphere of most car rides. The drive to school was short and I thought about the homework that I had over the weekend, thankful that I had decided to do it before I left for my shopping trip in Port Angeles. Charlie pulled into the parking lot and turned off the police car, causing monstrous attention much to my dismay.

I grabbed my crutches out of the back seat, mumbled a goodbye to Charlie and then headed to class as fast as I could manage. I walked into school, praying that I would keep upright with the two poles. I was naturally clumsy and I knew that I would in fact acquire more bruises from tripping with these two crutches. Class started, people asking me what happened as I replied with the same tedious story I told Angela, glad that I didn't tell her so much detail that I couldn't remember.

School went by slow, except for the fact that Mike Newton would help with every chance he could get to help me; either by carrying my books, walking me to class, or trying(and failing) to give me a ride on his back. Everyone soon forgot about my injury with the excitement of the dance coming up, something that I was grateful for, and pursued to keep up with the amount of people agreeing to go with one another. I kept my head down most of the day, when people were speaking directly to me, and let my hair drape over my face, hiding me from the world.

Lunch would be the most difficult with everyone there: chatting, gossiping, and making plans for after the dance. I stayed silent, groaning internally that I could not just go to my car and listen to music that would calm my senses and relax my already tense muscles. I ate quickly, sticking by Angela, knowing that she would not egg me on with questions but would leave me to be.

The bell rang and I got up thankful that the long hour was done and I only had two more periods to go. Mike walked with me to class, going on and on about the dance with Jessica. I was happy that those two were going; I had no interest in Mike, and was glad he was over the fact that I had rejected him when he asked me to the high school event.

I listened while he spoke but when I made my way into my biology class and looked at the table I usually sat at, I stopped.

There he was.

Edward saw me as I came in and looked just as shocked as I was at the chance meeting. Mike carried my books to my table, eyeing Edward, and then turned back to me to continue to talk. I sat down, putting my crutches on the floor next to my seat and turned to face Edward. He was staring at me intently, his eyes piercing through me. I felt the places he had touched a day ago start to tingle in anticipation.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly. He turned back to the front of the classroom right as the bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Banner, started to speak.

"I _go_ here," I answered quietly. I wasn't sure why he was upset, did he not like me? Of course he didn't, I was plain, boring, and uninteresting. Mr. Banner called attendance, calling Edward's name which was responded with a "here" from Edward and the whole class turning towards him. Girls started smiling and turning to each other to speak about the gorgeous model-like man that had graced us with his presence. Mr. Banner started pushing buttons on the VCR, hoping that the video cassette player still worked, and then shut off the lights as the video about DNA started. Edward kept his distance, his eyes focused on the movie, but I thought I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. I shifted my hair over my shoulder, shielding my face from his view.

I tried to focus on the movie, but my thoughts were everywhere but DNA. _What was Edward Cullen, the man who saved my life, doing at Forks High School?_ Questions encircled my mind and I found my imagination coming up with bizarre scenarios where Edward was here just to see me one more time. I sighed in disappointment that he was just as surprised to see me as I was him. He had not moved a mere inch since the movie began and when it ended, he seemed to relax.

Everyone started to pack their belonging and I joined the herd. I grabbed my crutches off the floor and stood to get my balance ready. I would have to wait until everyone was out of the room before I would even think to leave, if not I would suffer another abrasion to the head.

Edward stood to and kept silent, I peered over at him, wishing he would talk to me. But no such luck, the bell rang and he practically sprinted out of the room. I sighed once again in disappointment and then made my way out of the class. Mike had forgotten about me as he started to joke around with Tyler and Ben. I kept my pace, walking past the crowds and walking to a table to sit down and do my homework until Charlie could come pick me up.

I worked for a few minutes, listening to my music, biting my lip at the difficult math problems. A shadow encompassed mine and I gasped, my first thought going to what had just happened three days prior and I turned around horrified.

Edward's eyes widened at my expression and then his brain must have clicked on what I was thinking as he put his hands up in warning. I breathed out, my body relaxing from the fright. I turned back to my work and shut off my music as he took a seat.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked politely. I shook my head no and he frowned. After a few moments, he spoke again. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted like such a…."

"Jerk?" I questioned. He laughed and then nodded.

"Yes, I was a jerk. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"I guess since you saved my life, I kind of have to," I replied.

"You don't have to do anything, Bella," Edward said leaning in. I found my body mimicking his action and we were less than five inches apart. Edward's breath washed over me and I marveled at his delicious breath. My eyes closed partly as I drank him in, loving the fact that his body was so close to me and realizing that I hadn't felt safe since he was next to me two days ago.

Edward pulled back quickly and I snapped out of my haze, I blushed and felt the pink tint wander down my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned after my thoughts became coherent.

"I can't tell you," Edward said quickly. I gave him a look and then he sighed and his shoulders sank. "I am on an assignment."

"To be a junior in high school?" I asked confused. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he shook his head and I became smitten with the smirk.

"No, this is just an alias."

"So what's your assignment?" I wanted to keep talking with him; he had a way of capturing my attention and holding it until he was out of my sight.

"Now that, I can't tell you," Edward said apologetically. He could see my face fall and quickly tried to lighten the mood. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I murmured.

"What did you end up telling your dad?"

"I fell down the mall's stairs."

"Really? And he believed you?"

"It's a very likely story," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, besides having to lie, how are you doing with the whole thing?" Edward asked hesitantly. He was the only one I could talk to about the whole thing so I gave in to trying to sound mysterious.

"I am going to go talk to someone after school today, though I am not sure how I am going to get past my dad."

"Is that who you are waiting for?" Edward asked and I nodded in reply. He stood and then grabbed my hand as he pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked. He started placing my things in my bag and then threw the backpack over his shoulder while he snatched the crutches up and handed them to me.

"I'm taking you," he replied firmly. He pointed to the silver Volvo and I took a step back. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back into the car that was used as the "getaway" car in my last encounter with it.

"It'll be fine," he promised. I nodded and we started making my way towards the car. He walked patiently with me and then as we approached put my items along with his in the trunk and opened my door. I gave him the crutches as I slid into the plush automobile. He opened the back door, laid the crutches down, and then quickly walked to the driver's side. He started the car immediately and we were soon on our way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I know a therapist," he replied. "She's part of our agency, we're encouraged to pay her visits and talk to her. It gets stressful and emotional on the job; she's nice to talk to sometimes." I nodded in understanding.

"Did you pick this job?" I asked, wondering if he was chosen out of millions to be trained as a killing-machine.

"I knew I wanted to do something that would better the world, at first it was becoming a doctor, but then I stumbled my way into this."

"How do you stumble into this field?" I asked.

"I trained at a police academy one summer, to get the basic idea of self protection, and then suddenly they enrolled me into a program."

"What do you mean, '_suddenly_'?"

"One minute I am learning how to use mace and the next, I'm signing a form pretty much signing my life away."

"You mean you don't have a choice?"

"I do, but they _encourage_ you to stay until you are too old to carry out their orders."

"How old are you?" I wasn't sure if I wanted this answer or not.

"20," he replied. He glanced over to see my reaction and I tried hard not to show any emotion. "How old are you?"

"17," I replied. It was my turn to assess his reaction, but he did not flinch at my answer.

"You are so young," he whispered under his breath. I didn't think he wanted me to hear.

"As are you," I spoke loudly. He glanced at me and then focused on the road.

"I only meant that you are so young to be going through traumatic experiences such as you did," he replied firmly.

"And you are so young to be killing men who rape innocent teenagers," I retorted. I did not want him thinking I was a child that had to be cared for; I was almost legally an adult.

"Touché," he replied. The rest of the ride was in silence as we both pondered over what the other said. I was too young for these things happening, but was there really an age at where traumatizing experiences were okay?

We pulled up to a brown building I had never seen, or not remembered, and Edward parked the car. I waited for him to come around and hand me the crutches, and then I stood and we started for the front door.

The inside was like the inside of a dentist's office, the elevator music playing softly as a few people sat in the waiting area. Edward walked up to the receptionist and whispered something, a door opened and a pixie-like, short, spiked-haired woman stood, gleaming at Edward and me. She waved us back and Edward nodded for me to start, I hobbled after her as we went down a hall and then she opened the door that read "Alice Brandon" in bold, black letters. I hesitated until I felt Edward behind me, his hand on my back, urging me to go in. She wore a white blouse with a pencil skirt and black high-heels that would definitely be the end of me if I wore them.

Alice sat down in a black, leather chair and I walked to the matching couch across from her. I laid my crutches down as I took in the office. It was a fairly large space with a mahogany desk, computer, and pictures of friends. Her walls held pictures of interesting and optimistic art and papers giving her credit. Degrees, certificates, and awards were framed and in perfect places. Edward stood by the door and I frowned when I got the hint that he would wait outside, but I knew that this would be easier if he wasn't here.

"Thank you," Alice called after Edward and he nodded, studying me to see if I was okay, I gave a slight nod and he shut the door.

"So, Bella, is it?" She asked politely, I nodded shyly and she smiled beautifully. Her spunk and charisma made me like her instantly. She poured a glass of water from the end table and handed it to me; I drank a gracious amount and then set the water down. She took a sip from her glass and then put it down next to mine.

"So how was your day?" She asked as she grabbed a notebook from the end table and a pen from behind her ear and opened the book, staring at me interested.

"It was okay," I shrugged. "Nothing exciting happened."

"Do you have a lot of friends?" She asked nicely. It wasn't a judgment; it seemed that she was actually interested in my life.

"Well I just moved here and so people are still warming up to me," I replied. She nodded and kept smiling at me. I felt happier with her perkiness and felt comfortable in her presence.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Anything by Jane Austen, Wuthering Heights, Shakespeare," I listed.

"You have an old soul," she noted. I shrugged, not sure what to make of the accusation. "What made you want to come and talk?"

"Well I felt that in my _situation_ it would be best if I started the steps of trying to piece together my life before _the accident._"

"The accident?"

"The incident?" I tried.

"The incident?" She asked. She was going to make me say it, why, I had no idea.

"Before…before I got raped," I forced out.

"Aw, yes," Alice replied. "Well, how do you feel about _the incident?"_

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Sometimes I feel dirty, other times I feel fine, sometimes I feel like I have been stolen from and other times I feel like nothing happened."

"What do you think has been stolen from you?" Her chin rested on her knuckles, her elbow propped up on her crossed legs. I put my head down for a second as I felt the tears start to form at the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away and when I looked up at Alice she was holding a Kleenex box out to me and smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you," I said taking the paper from her and dabbing my eyes. "I guess I feel like my innocence has been taken, my rights, my wants, my future, my respect."

"Bella, this was not your fault, don't blame yourself for what those men did to you," Alice said as she reached over and squeezed my knee in assurance. "Time is what's going to heal you, but talking about it is a good step. Most girls aren't as courageous as you, they wouldn't have tried to reach out and talk to someone like you did. What you are doing is brave and I admire you." The tears were running down my face, my jaw felt sore from clenching in the tears as I looked up into Alice's eyes. My eyes showed fear, aggression, and confusion.

"What's something you want to accomplish from talking?" Alice asked.

"I want things to back to the way they were," I spoke.

"I'm afraid that is not an option," Alice spoke and I knew she was right. I would never be the same again. But I had to at least get better and work towards a brighter future. "But we can make sure that you work through the emotions and understand."

"Thank you," I said weakly, looking down at my hands. We talked for quite a bit about feelings, Alice never asked me to describe, in detail, what happened that night. I knew she would one day, but not today.

"I assumed _he_," she nodded towards the door. "analyzed your body?" I nodded sheepishly.

"Did you feel safe with him?"

"Strangely, yes. I feel very safe with him," I said boldly.

"That's good, that's very good," Alice reassured me. "He is not supposed to get involved you know." I felt the blush creep up and Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, I've been trying to find some emotion out of him for quite a while, I think you will be helping me more than I am helping you." I laughed and then smiled at her genuinely.

"So, next week then? Same time?" Alice asked as the buzzer sounded. She stood and I followed after grabbing my crutches and she walked me to the door. She gave me a quick hug and then opened the door to find an Edward on the other side; alert and ready for me. Alice giggled and squeezed my arm. "I'll see you next week, Bella. I look forward to it, and I'll see you at your next appointment," she said as turned to Edward. He nodded and then placed his hand behind my back as we walked back to his car. We got in and started the drive to my house in silence: neither of us knowing what to say, not wanting to upset the other.

He opened my door like a gentlemen as we reached home and walked me to the porch. I retrieved the key from under the eave and unlocked the door with one hand, the other holding firmly to my crutch.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked as the door opened. Charlie wasn't home yet and being alone didn't sound that great at the moment.

"I really shouldn't," Edward said quietly looking down. I tried not to show my disappointment but Edward glanced back up and added," But I want to." I gave a small smile and let him in first as I composed myself and hopped into the house. I went to the couch and laid down, throwing my crutches on the floor, exhausted from the day of tedious excuses and emotional rollercoaster.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked as he sat on the edge of the couch. I opened my eyes and peered into his orbs, memorizing the beautiful man.

"How long are you in Forks for?"

"Until my assignment is complete," he whispered.

"Thanks for today," I replied politely.

"You're welcome."

"Are you hungry?" I offered, he shook his head and continued to gaze down at me.

"I should be going," he said as he stood and I sat up. "No, you stay, I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and laid back down as he gathered his things and quickly slipped out the door. I didn't even hear the sound of the car turn on but when I looked out the window a few minutes later, the driveway was empty. I pulled out my book and started reading it on the couch and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, dreaming of nothing but black.

**So that was just a filler but answered some questions. I am not sure where I am going with this story...hopefully somewhere good. **

**This does not mean that this story will get updated a lot, but sometimes you will get chapters frequently...sometimes not so frequently. This is just something to get my mind off my other story BELLA, BOYS, AND BALLET which is my first priority.**

Please review and tell me what you think. There are so many possibilites where this story could go and it's going to be interesting to see what happens...


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE REVIEWING!**

**I wanted this story to be a little more...angsty but I think it might turn to a "funny-love" story. Where would you like to see it go? It really depends on where you want the story to go.**

I hope you all like this chapter; it was fun to write for some reason. Partly because introducing the characters and giving them a background is always fun in my world.  
Please let me know what you think! also, if you could, let me know some good stories to go and read. I am in the mood to read some GREAT Fanfics.

**Thanks!**

* * *

I woke later in the evening, smelling the aroma of pizza. Curious I made my way to the kitchen to see Charlie had called in a delivery, not wanting to wake me up to make something or try and light the house on fire himself. I grabbed a piece of the meat lover's slice, the sausage and pepperoni spicing up my taste buds. I chewed the slice quickly, stopping only to pour myself a glass of milk. Then, I took some pain medication the doctor prescribed along with some ibuprofen and went back to chewing my delicious Italian pie.

I licked my lips, tasting the tangy spice from the meat, and made my way up to my room to do my homework. I turned on my stereo, humming to the music as I wrote essay after essay. I had felt fine until I started writing my English essay: we had to write about an experience that had changed our lives. I wasn't ready to tell the world what had happened, I wasn't sure I ever would be. I skipped that assignment, making the important decision that I would just receive a zero on the paper.

I headed to the bathroom, careful to not put any pressure on my leg as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at my plain face, ignoring the blotches of pink on my skin, my pale-looking eyes, and lips that had a permanent frown tugging at the corners. I shut the light off and headed back to my room, emailing Renee the latest update, leaving out the past few days in my message.

I turned off the ancient computer and tumbled out of my clothes only to put on holey sweats and a meek camisole, and then into bed, curling up in a ball. I closed my eyes, not realizing how much the pain medication was making me exhausted. I fell into sleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming of nothing.

--

My alarm buzzed as the red digital letters read 6:30, marking the start of a new day, another day to start my recovery. I swallowed back the bad taste I had in my mouth and wiped the sleep away from my eyes, grabbed my crutches and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The weather outside was overcast so I dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. It was plain and simple, it mimicked everything I was; with that I made my way downstairs, careful not to trip and nosedive into the landing. Charlie was sitting at the table, waiting to take me to school, reading the sports portion of the newspaper while chewing on some cereal. He didn't look up as I came in, but grunted a hello. Neither of us were morning people, we enjoyed the silence until we were fully awake.

I ate some cereal quickly, wanting to get to school in plenty of time for me to slowly walk to class to minimize the chance of tripping or any other accident bound to happen. Charlie took my bowl and his and placed them in the sink, then made his way to grab his boots and gun by the front door.

"I'll meet you in the cruiser," I said as I made my way to the front. I carefully opened the door and shut it, not bothering to look up until I was safely by Charlie's police cruiser. When I was safely by the car so that if I fell I had a chance of falling onto the hood of the automobile, I looked up to see the last person I ever expected to see.

Edward Cullen, my favorite agent.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" I asked quizzically. He was leaned up against his silver Volvo, a serious expression on his face, staring at me intently.

"I thought you would need a ride to school," Edward asked as he picked himself off the Volvo and started walking towards me. His eyes melted away any stern look and now looked warmer. He took my backpack from my arms and held his hand out to the Volvo; I looked back at him and the car until I heard Charlie come from the front door.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked and then stopped to see Edward by his cruiser, you could see Charlie's hand tighten around the gun in this hand; I laughed darkly in my head knowing full well that Edward could kill my father in half the time it took my dad to aim his gun.

"I think I am going to get a ride from—" I started.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, Mr. Swan," Edward interrupted. He put his hand out and Charlie looked at it and then back to Edward's face, and then reluctantly shook it, still sizing Edward up.

"Good to meet you, too," Charlie responded. I eyed both men carefully, accessing the two different expressions on each of their faces. Edward looked calm, probably from years and years of practice and training; while Charlie looked unsure, and a little skeptical.

"Erm, we're going to be late," I mumbled. Edward snapped out his stare-war he had going with Charlie, turned back to me and smiled crookedly, making my insides melt, and then turned back to the Volvo.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" Charlie called after me as I hopped over to the door Edward was holding open for me. I nodded and slid into the passenger seat while Edward took my crutches and placed them in the backseat along with my backpack. I saw his backpack was also propped up on the backseat.

Edward slid into his seat gracefully and started the car, reversing the car and giving a nod to my dad. I turned to look out the window so I wouldn't be caught staring at the beautiful man sitting beside me. The aroma in the car was remarkable: I made sure to focus on my breathing so I could inhale the heavenly scent more and more. The town passed us by and we said nothing to each other, the awkward silence building more and more tension between us. Before long, I couldn't take it anymore and turned to face the Adonis. He had chosen that moment to look at me and we laughed nervously as we were both caught.

"You first," he said.

"I was wondering why you _really _picked me up," I said watching his features; they didn't change as he answered.

"Can't a guy just want to make your life a little easier?" I breathed heavily, not believing him but I had no retort to him. I imagined he could sense my frustration for he gave a long sigh too and then added, "You won't like the real reason."

"Try me," I shrugged.

"I wanted to look _more _like a teenager," Edward sighed, he seemed annoyed that he had to "play" a child.

"You are the farthest thing from _looking _like a teenager," I teased.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to be less anti-social," I noted.

"How do I do that?"

"Well talking to people would be a good start."

"Says the girl who barely says anything unless spoken to," he retorted. I shrugged, again having no defense against his accusation.

"So are we friends?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"We really shouldn't be, I'm bad news," Edward spoke.

"I think you are wrong," I replied. He turned to look at me, concern and confusion etched on his face.

"You don't know me, Bella."

"I know that you saved my life, helped me to talk about what happened, and now you are giving me rides to school; something my father could have done just as easily," I responded. "You sound like a good guy to me."

"You are so off the mark," Edward mumbled, probably not wanting me to hear him. I turned back to the setting of the town until we arrived at Forks High School and pulled into the parking lot. Edward turned off the car and walked quickly to my door, helping me out and handing me the crutches he had in his arms. I put my weight on them and waited for Edward to give me my backpack, but instead he carried it for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I've seen you try and walk, putting weight on you would only lead to a better chance of you falling and breaking something else," he chuckled as he started to walk. He nodded for me to follow me, I couldn't do anything but trail after him, and he did have my books.

We said nothing as we made it to my first class; I was puzzled on how he knew where to go but waved it off when I realized he was probably momentously more observant and intellectual than I was. He put my backpack down at my desk, again I wondered how he knew where I sat, and then faced me.

"Have a good day, I'll see you in bio," he waved and then was off. He didn't turn around as he left the class and I sat mesmerized by the gorgeous man.

He was not hot, no, that word was too infantile, his features were perplexing; mixed with strong cheekbones and gorgeously untidy copper hair. Class started but instead of paying attention I found myself daydreaming about Edward, my agent. His looks, his voice, everything about him enchanted me, drawing me further into his mysterious and haunting life.

"Bella? Bella?" a nasally voice shook my thoughts. I looked over to see Jessica staring at me annoyed that I hadn't been listening to her about her conversation with Mike.

"Sorry, I was in la-la land," I spoke. She smiled and then continued with her analysis of Mike's body movements as she walked with him this morning. I nodded at the appropriate times, even chuckling at times where she was trying to be funny. Class ended and I was on my way to the next lecture, still thinking about Edward.

I was on my way to lunch when Mike came up to me, heading into line with me. Babbling about Jessica, I was too busy looking for Edward, going over everyone's tables, trying to find him. _Where is he?_ I was at the end of the lunch line, paying the cashier and then heading with Mike, disappointed that I hadn't seen my hero. I scowled at myself for being so pathetic, Edward had a job to do, and he was leaving after his job was done. _What do you think will happen? He'll stay because of you? _My mind said no, but my heart held onto the hope that that was exactly what was going to happen.

I was walking as best I could, holding my tray as I balanced on my crutches, I knew this would end badly so when my shoe got caught on the floor, I closed my eyes tight, knowing very well that I was about to be the center of attention for the second time this week. As the air passed by me, I let go of the tray and my crutches awaiting the hard hit of the floor, but instead two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Told you that adding weight would only heighten the chance of you tripping," a voice whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me, a smile playing on his lips. I looked around to find kids staring at us mid-bite and mid-drink. They were looking back and forth at Edward and me, but mostly just staring at Edward. I heard girls start to whisper as I looked back in Edward's eyes, getting lost in the dark color. We didn't speak, but my body felt tingly all over from his arms wrapped around me.

"I think we better get up," he whispered as he stood me upright. I smiled sheepishly and then my mouth dropped as I looked at his hands: one holding my tray, topped with unmoved food, and the other holding my crutches. I balanced on one leg until he handed them, still amazed that he had caught my tray and my crutches as I fell.

"How did you do that?" I asked breathlessly as he put his hand on my back and moved me to an empty table nearby.

"How did I do what?"

"Never mind," I answered shaking my head. I didn't want to suffocate him with questions.

"How's your day going?" He asked as he leaned back and stretched his arms above his head; the cafeteria was beginning to get louder again as chatter started and my limelight was no more. I relaxed that I hadn't had a flock of people come over to see if I was okay.

I spoke too soon.

Before I could tell what was happening, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and many others I didn't know were over to see if I was okay. Mike seemed very concerned, Jessica stared at him in annoyance and Angela stayed silent, just looking over my body to see if I had any more injuries besides the broken leg. I smiled at the crowd as they bombarded me with questions. I looked over to see Edward staring at Mike, looking just as annoyed as Jessica.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said for the umpteenth time. Mike had offered to take me home a million times but I kept refusing. People started to disperse as the bell rang and Edward dumped my tray of uneaten food and then waited for me to walk to biology together.

"Thank you," I muttered embarrassed.

"It was nothing," he replied.

"You don't give yourself that much credit, do you?" I asked as we walked across the pavement to our class.

"Bella, I stopped you from face planting, highly a reason to celebrate."

"Well, I'm thankful," I responded as he opened the door and we made our way to our lab table.

"Just drop it, okay?" he whispered as Mr. Banner started to take attendance.

"Fine," I mumbled. I placed my hair over my shoulder, protecting my view from him, shielding me from staring at him. Mr. Banner started to hand out worksheets that we could work on with our partners. In my mind, I half-groaned, half-screamed in hooray at the fact that Edward and I would work together.

I looked over the page and smiled that I had already done an identical paper to this back in Arizona. I scribbled my name on the top and then started answering the questions, speeding through the questions, already knowing the answers.

"I'm done," I said triumphantly as I turned to Edward who was finishing up the last question.

"Me too," he stated as he looked at our answers and found that they were matching. "Well that was easy," he chuckled. I nodded and smiled in return.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked out of nowhere, I wanted to keep talking to him.

"I have some _business _to take care of, why?"

"Just wondering, are you giving me a ride home?" I asked.

"No, I thought I would let you walk home with one good leg," Edward teased. His eyes were mischievous and his eyebrows wiggled in different directions. I shrugged, feeling the blush rise on my cheeks. I tried to turn my head subtlety and play off that I was looking at what Mr. Banner had written on the board, which was unfortunately just a reminder of the dance.

"Are you going?" Edward asked.

"Going to what?" I looked at him confused.

"To the dance," he said while nodding to the board.

"I don't dance," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" He looked surprised at my confession.

"You've seen me walk, haven't you?" Edward chuckled slightly.

"It's all about the leading," he replied and then looked back down at his paper.

"I'll take your word for it," I replied. We stayed silent for the rest of the period, much to my dismay, but the period went faster than the others of the day. He carried my backpack for me again through the crowd of students as the end of school arrived. People stared and started talking in hushed tones as Edward and I passed, but I think the topics focused more on Edward than on me.

He put my backpack in the backseat along with his and my crutches and then we peeled out of the parking lot, only to be held up in a line to exit.

"I never got to ask you what you thought of Alice," Edward spoke as we waited for Tyler Crowley's van to move out of the parking lot.

"I like her," I replied honestly.

"Are you going to go back?" He asked quickly. I glanced out the window, embarrassed by his question. "I don't mean to pry, it's just…"

"Just what?" He hesitated but then turned to me, the car still stopped in the line.

"You are the only person I can talk to, besides Alice, who knows what I do for a living." It was now my turn to be shocked at his confession.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"They…are not in the picture," Edward managed to say as he turned back his attention on exiting the lot.

"What about your girlfriend?" This was a loaded question: I wanted to know if he was single but I could always say I wanted to know how _she _dealt with his job title.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Edward answered politely. "It's not encouraged."

"By who?" I couldn't help myself, I was too enticed.

"The organization I work for," he replied.

"Do they have a name?"

"The less you know, the better." I sat back in my seat, pouting that he wouldn't tell me. It was like the people who put a treat in front of a dog only to swipe it away quickly before the dog could grab it; I was the dog in this situation.

"Yes," I answered his earlier question.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I am going to go back to talk to Alice."

"It'll be good for you," Edward said as he concentrated on his driving. "She likes you."

"She said something to me that puzzled me," I responded.

"Alice is usually cryptic," he noted. "What did she say?" I hesitated and Edward seemed to notice. "It can't be that bad."

"It's not, it's just personal. I don't want to ask if I am only to be shut down."

"Try me," Edward said. I stayed silent, debating whether or not to bring it up. "If you don't tell me I will only think the worst."

I sighed and then began telling my puzzlement. "She said that she has been trying to get some emotion out of you for awhile, and that I would be helping her more than she was helping me." Edward's grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. I knew that I upset him and scowled at myself for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I looked out the window, wishing that I could creep down and crawl in a hole.

"You have nothing to apologize about," Edward stated. His eyes hadn't left the road. I didn't say anything in response, afraid that I would distress him again. "I am not supposed to get involved with people; I'm _supposed _to be invincible."

"I don't understand." Edward pulled off the side of the road and parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and then came around the car, opening the door. He placed his hand out and I took it, balancing on one foot while my cast hung lifelessly in the air. He grabbed me before I could voice a refusal and carried me bridal style into the forest that we had parked by. I heard the beep of the car being locked and turned back to the forest, not saying anything, finding no words.

The trees were lovely this time of the year, the once-green trees were now in ever shade of brown, showing the effects of autumn and the forest smelled of pine. The sunlight cast in between the trees, lighting up cobwebs, and shining sparkling rays on the moist ground. I looked around the shaded area as Edward kept walking, carrying me to some destination I knew not of. I trusted him and didn't feel scared, quite the opposite: I felt safe and protected in his arms. I leaned my head in his chest, subtlety smelling the intoxicating aroma his body radiated. We didn't speak as he walked, and when I had lost feelings in my legs, he finally slowed down.

"Just a little further," he spoke for the first time. We had to have been walking for a good five minutes. I nodded against his chest as we neared an opening in the trees.

The area was circular and wide open, covered in beautiful flowers you didn't know existed, the plush grass looked inviting. Edward set me down in the middle while I took in my settings. The rest of the forest was dark, but there was an open sky to shine down on the meadow: the only word to describe this wonderful, open area. It was a light and relaxing place, a place where you could come and lie forever, feeling safe. It gave me the feeling that I had when I was in Edward's arms: safe.

"What are we doing here?" I finally asked.

"I couldn't take the chance of anyone hearing us," Edward spoke softly. We were standing, a foot apart. Edward's eyes were cast down as I raked in the gorgeous sight if front of me. The sun caused his copper hair to look even shinier; I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through the thick tuft. His skin looked even paler, more marble-like; and his eyes seemed to go deeper in color.

I waited for him to continue and after a few moments of silence, he continued. "I can't tell you everything, but I can answer some questions you have."

"Okay," I choked out. I was suddenly very nervous.

"What do you want to know?" His eyes were now on mine, staring at me intently. I could feel his glare see through me, seeing into my soul, reading me like a book. I blushed and looked away, feeling the warmth taking over my skin.

"How about the basics?" he asked politely. I nodded and he began.

"I was born in Chicago, had a normal life, until one day I decided I wanted to be a cop. I enrolled and I guess I must have had certain talents because I was guided into a certain room a few days after basic training, and asked to sign a paper that signed me up for further training. What I didn't know that it said I was giving up my normal life to become an asset for an organization that specialized in 'taking out' the target."

"That's horrible," I said breathlessly.

"It's my own fault, I failed to read the fine print," he chuckled darkly.

"But still," I said. "You have no control over your own life."

"It's not all bad," he replied. "I get to travel and see the world and live life frugally."

"But what about all the milestones in life? No parties, no vacations, no _fun," _I said sadly.

"It's the price to pay," Edward sighed. I felt sick: having fun memories was the best part of growing up. Going through experiences and growing were essential to life. I suddenly found myself wanting to experience every experience I could. I decided there that I was going to live every day to the maximum, step out of my shell and get as many experiences as I could in this one lifetime. Edward must have noticed the grin that came on my face at my epiphany, "What?"

"I was just thinking," I began. His eyes watched my intently. "I think you should enjoy yourself now that you are back in high school."

* * *

**HEHE. What's that Bella thinking? Well review and find out! Where do you think I should go with this story? Thanks again for all the reviewed!**

**Brooklynn10**


End file.
